Mixing Marriage
by SiriuslyPotter7
Summary: Another marriage law fic set two years after the battle. Will the marriages work? Especially when Ron and Hermione the couple of decade are separated. Please rate and review I get terrible writers block.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! I am fully aware of how many marriage law fics are out there but never the less I am writing one aswell. In my version of events the people who are still alive (this story is set after the battle) are Snape, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks and Fred. Btw this was set 2 years after the war. Please review and suggest any ideas sometimes I get writers block but anyway here we go.

Chapter one

It was a sunny morning at The Burrow and everybody excluding Ron who was still upstairs snoring was downstairs in the kitchen eating Molly's famous homemade breakfast. "Would somebody get my lazy child out from his pit" Molly asked sighing with annoyance. "I will" Hermione replied, she gracefully got up from her kitchen seat and made her way to Rons bedroom. He lay there with his mouth open snoring louder than a troll. "RONALD GET UP!" Hermione shook her new boyfriend until he finally opened his eyes. "Can't a man get any sleep?" He exclaimed and turned over away from Hermione. "Fine but you're the one missing out on food" Rons head shot up slightly at the mention of food and quickly decided to get up. Once he stood up he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. Hermione smiled into his chest, she was glad after a couple years of secretly liking him that in the end they ended up together because if they didn't she wouldn't know what to do with herself. "I love you Hermione and I always will" Ron whispered softly in her ear which sent shivers down Hermione's back. "I love you too Ron" The pair shared a small kiss and then left the room to return to the rest of the family. Arthur was reading a muggle gardening magazine whilst Molly was cleaning the kitchen. "Well finally you are up Ronald! You are over the age of 18 and I still have to wake you up like a child!" Molly placed her hands on her hips and scowled at her son. "Alright I'm sorry mum" Ron replied back making no effort with his apology. The rest of the people in The Burrow included Fred and George who were researching new product ideas, Remus and Tonks who had brought along teddy to which Harry was playing with. Ginny was training with her Quidditch teamso was not at home very often so the burrow seemed a lot different to Hermione without her there. Hermione and Ron took their place on the kitchen table, Ron accepted a massive plate of a traditional English breakfast whilst Hermione decided on reading a new book the bought from a muggle shop named WHSmiths. After a while of everyone being chilled and relaxed in the Weasley home an owl appeared at the window carrying five individual letters. The owl was big and looked important, Arthur immediately recognized the owl. "Ministry owl but why are they sending letters?" The five letters were given to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. Each opened the letter and they all add the same reaction. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE" Ron shouted. Fred and George sunk into their chairs whilst Harry and Hermione were in complete shock and silence. Ron was the only making a fuss and having a fit. Molly took the letter off of her son and showed it to her husband. The two parents were speechless. "Arthur what are they about?" Remus asked worriedly. "Marriage law" Arthur replied giving a worn out expression. "Marriage law? The last one they did was in the 1800's why now?" Remus was anxious and confused by the whole fixture and couldn't understand why the ministry would arrange such a strange thing. "I think it's to mix pure bloods, half bloods and muggle borns together I wouldn't see the same to be put together" Remus nodded silently. "Have they found out their partners?" Remus asked quietly. "No we have to go to Hogwarts and find out tonight." Harry whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As it got nearer to 6pm everybody was getting edgier and more anxious. At 6pm everyone who had gotten a letter were to travel to Hogwarts to find out their new partner. For all Hermione knew she could be paired with anybody but the ministry must take in account to already strong relationships? But for once Hermione didn't know the answer. As it got to quarter to 6 everyone apparated to Hogwarts and slowly all made their way to the castle. Ron gripped Hermione's hand tightly while Harry Fred and George for once were silenced, Arthur and Molly were close behind the young wizards all worried about them. There were many faces who Hermione recognized from her time at Hogwarts and many faces she didn't see who were killed in the war, the thought made Hermione's heart ache. She had tried to forget her memories about that night but seeing everyone again made all the memories flow back to her.

Once they had reached the castle everybody made their way to the great hall. The hall was lay out into the four house tables, and all the ex-students made their way to their old tables. Hermione scanned the hall for familiar faces, she saw Dean and Seamus together further down the table both looking petrified. Hermione then looked across to the Slytherin table, the first face she saw was Draco's his hair slightly longer and messed up, the dark circles from the war still hung under his eyes and his jaw line was more noticeable. On his right sat Pansy whose arm lay entwined with Dracos, on his left side his mother sat upright. You couldn't miss her from miles away, her pale white skin matched Dracos perfectly and her Silvery blonde hair in sleek curls halfway down her back. No one could deny she was beautiful, but the last time Hermione saw her she didn't look as pretty as she does now.

After a while of thinking to herself she felt a tap on her shoulder, startled she turned around and saw Ginny. "Ginny! I am so happy you are here, it's awful this new law I can't believe it!" Hermione said with tears in her eyes, she was worried she would lose Ron again. Ginny sat down next to her friend and gave her a quick hug. "It will be fine Hermione they can't break you and Ron it's not possible" Before Hermione could reply Dumbledore announced his arrival.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, I understand we have many faces that are not hear tonight and it is still difficult for all of us to be somewhere that relive many of our most terrible memories" Dumbledore stepped forward and grabbed a long list from Minerva. "All of you know why you are here and I feel awful I am the one to break many relationships but also have them forced" Dumbledore coughed and looked down to the list. "The ministry have told me to inform you that a village has been set up for the first year of this law where all of you shall live after the first year you are allowed to leave" People looked around the room most upset and some intrigued. "The village is called , just 5 miles from Hogsmeade" Everybody was getting anxious with Dumbledores speech, every student wanted to know their partner. Hermione was sitting nervously in her chair, Ron held onto her waist tightly.

Dumbledore looked up to make sure everyone was paying attention to him still, when he was satisfied he carried on. "Everyone has already been assigned a house to live in and the house elves are preparing them now, but alas it is time to announce the new couples" Everybody sat up after these words, Hermione kept hold of Ron's hand. This was the nervous many of them had been.

Dumbledore looked at the names on the list ready to read them out. "Once I have announced the names I would like each couple to stand up and go through into this door to then be shown to your new houses you may then send letters to your family and loved ones. Okay so" Dumbledore coughed.

"Theodore Nott and Lavender Brown" The pair slowly walked out of their seats not looking at anything or anyone but made their way to the door. The crowd did not ever expect that pairing so luck was not in their hands this time around. Dumbledore continued to read out the names.

"Blaise Zabini and Ginny Weasley" Ginny sighed and Hermione had tears in her eyes, this new law was cruel and absurd. Ron Fred and George looked even more furious.

"Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson" George gave his brother a pat on the back.

"Harry Potter" The room went silent anticipating who the boy who lived was destined to be with. "And Pansy Parkinson" The room stayed silent apart from the loud shriek that came from the slytherin table. "You can't make me go with him you just can't Draco tell them! Tell them how we are together please Draco" Draco let of go of the girl secretly glad to be getting rid of her, he sighed and shook his head at her. She screamed once more and stormed off through the door. Narcissa had a smug look on her face easily showing her emotions towards the girl. Harry was heartbroken shocked and disappointed. Pansy just two years ago tried to sell him to Voldemort and no he had to marry her. Everyone watched as Harry made his way towards the door, Hermione was crying now she knew how much Harry despised the girl. Draco saw Hermione cry and just rolled his eyes.

"George Weasley and Katie Bell"

"Ron Weasley and Astoria Greengrass" Hermiones heart dropped and broke. She in that moment knew she wouldn't be able to have a family with Ron and her plans were ruined. She sobbed loudly and Ron held her face in his hands "Hermione I love you we will sort this out I promise you" He kissed her and carried on walking towards the door. Hermione's whole body sunk, she didn't want anybody's name apart from Ron's and now she was to share her life with someone who she didn't love.

"Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" Almost the whole room were taken back by this couple. This could not be happening Hermione thought. Molly rubbed her arm and edged her to leave the table. Hermione dazed walked towards the door and a very angry Malfoy was still sat at the slytherin table. Narcissa and an apologetic face but was trying to make her son see reason. After a while Draco stormed off through the door where he met a crying Hermione and a house elf trying to cheer her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Oh grow up Granger" Malfoy grimaced at her sight, her make up ran down her pale face and her frizzy hair was all over the place due to stress no doubt. Hermione's head shot up too upset to say anything rude back, she thought Malfoy had changed after the war but obviously not. The house elf gave Draco a map of St. Paxmor and it showed where everybody lived and in large calligraphy stated where Hermione and Draco were to live. On the left side of the map a road named Insignis Drive had five houses along it, and from the design they were big house. The road was a U-turn so all houses faced each other. In the centre the map stated the house was Hermione and Draco's new house. Number 3 Insignis Drive. Next to them at number 2 was Ginny and Blaise to which Draco was Happy about since Blaise was his best friend and Granger would probably be happy that her red headed weaslette were to be living next door. The residents at number four were Harry and Pansy which Draco was not happy about considering he hated potter and pansy was his now ex-girlfriend. At number one it was Astoria and Ron and at number 5 it is Theodore Nott and Lavender Brown. He did feel sorry for his friends having to be paired up with pathetic excuses for witches.

Draco looked down at a sobbing Hermione. "It's no good sitting there crying is it now get up so we can apparate" Hermione nodded, Draco tried to help Hermione get up but she just shook him off. Once she was ready Draco apparated them to the village. The evening sun lay on the small village making it look very picturesque. The pair started walking through the village with many pairs of eyes staring at them. Hermione noticed the street signs wondering where they were to live. "Malfoy what is the name of our street" Hermione asked hesitantly. "Insignis Drive" He replied not taking much notice of her. All her could think about was how this stupid new law has ruined his family line.

As they approached their drive Hermione saw the big houses, not manor like but more than big enough for two people. As they approached the drive Hermione saw Ron storming up at the pair. "OI FERRET IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY HERMIONE YOU'LL BE FOR IT" Ron pointed his wand at Dracos jaw, at this point all the residents of Insignis drive were all outside watching. "I'm never going to touch her weasel so if you don't mind lowering your wand that would be great" Draco said smirking, he loved annoying Weasley as much as he could even two years from the war. Ron lowered his wand and instead punched Draco in the face. "Ron was it really worth it?!" Harry shouted, he was running toward his best friend trying to keep him away. "You're pathetic weasley!" Draco shouted. Hermione was sobbing. "Oh granger don't worry it will be fine" Draco rubbed his temple relieving his new headache. Hermione nodded. "Let's sort you out" Hermione said quietly aware of their audience. Pansy was fuming, she was meant to be the one looking after Draco not a frizzy haired freak, Pansy stormed inside and the rest of Insignis drive went back to their houses.

Hermione sat Draco in the living room and got her wand out. "Hold still" Hermione said as she pushed back Dracos hair. Draco had never been this close to Hermione before, it was strange but for some reason he had only just noticed her facial features. Her eyes were a beautiful warm brown and the freckles on her nose were soft and were not noticeable from a further distance, Draco also realised her hair was not as frizzy as it was when he had first met her but now soft ringlets had formed in its place. Drake held his breath as she sorted out the blood and stopped his headache, he exhaled once she stood back. Her eyes looked tired as if she was about to cry, the bags under her eyes proved she was tired and stressed, Draco actually felt sorry for her. There was an awkward silence between the pair which Hermione broke quickly. "Off to bed Draco you will feel better" Draco nodded and headed upstairs. He entered a large room with a king sized bed, the walls draped in gold and red colours which Draco scowled at. He got into bed quickly falling asleep thinking about tonight's events.

Hermione sunk into the sofa conjuring a blanket and wrapping herself in it. She knew full well there would only be one bed and she was not going to be sharing. After a few moments of thinking about what happened she fell asleep thinking of Ron but Draco kept popping up instead.

Hey sorry about the late update I've been busy with college and reading fanfic haha! Just a short chapter, I had a bit of writers block but feel free to review and come up with suggestions!:)


End file.
